Ben Satterly
Benjamin Satterly is an English professional wrestler, better known by his former ring name PAC, currently signed to WWE, where he is working in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the name Adrian Neville. He is noted for his exceptional high flying style which has earned him the nickname "The Man That Gravity Forgot". Satterly began his wrestling career in the North-East of England with a small promotion, the Independent Wrestling Federation, and after establishing himself in the United Kingdom and Ireland with promotions such as Real Quality Wrestling, One Pro Wrestling, and Irish Whip Wrestling, he began to perform overseas, most notably for the Italy-based Nu Wrestling Evolution, the United States-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Ring of Honor, and Chikara, and the Japan-based Dragon Gate. He is a former PWG World Tag Team Champion and winner of PWG's inaugural Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*British Airways (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) :*Shooting Star Press, Tiger Suplex Hold *'Nicknames' :*'"The Man That Gravity Forgot"' :*"Dragon Gate Ultra Birdman" :*'"The Jumping Geordie"' *'Tag teams and stables' :*Typhoon :*British Ambition *'Theme music' :*“What's Golden” by Jurassic 5 (PWG, '''ROH, wXw) ' :*'"Faceless" by Left With Tomorrow (NXT)' Championships and accomplishments *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW Openweight Championship (1 time) *'3 Count Wrestling' **3CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **3CW North East Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Rampage' **AWR No Limits Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) – with Masato Yoshino and BxB Hulk (1), Naoki Tanisaki and Naruki Doi (1), and Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Kid *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Flyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **IWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Harry Pain *'NXT Wrestling' **NXT Tag Team Championship (2 time) with Oliver Grey (1), Corey Graves (1) - '''Current' *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) – with Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'89' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match of the Year (2006) vs. El Generico, November 18, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 times) *'Wrestle Zone Wrestling' **wZw Zero-G Championship (1 time) See also *Ben Satterly's event history External links *Ben Satterly profile at CAGEMATCH.net *The Wrestling Archive Profile Category:British wrestlers Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:1986 births Category:2004 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:Action Zone Wrestling alumni Category:All Action Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Anti-Watershed Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni